


I Know You

by Wincest Love Child (Miraculous_Wolf)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Cuddles, Emotionally Hurt Jared Padalecki, Happy Ending, Jealous Jared, M/M, Possessive Jensen, Sweet Jensen, Tickling, Ticklish Jared Padalecki, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Wincest%20Love%20Child
Summary: Jensen and Jared have been in a secret relationship since Season 1 of Supernatural. Jensen is fake dating Danneel Harris to cover their tracks. When she starts asking more and more from Jensen, often leaving Jared alone and feeling hurt, Jensen does his best to reassure Jared that he is Jensen's one and only.





	I Know You

**I Know You**

Jared remembers when he first laid eyes on Jensen. How his green eyes sparkled and his hair glowed in the bright tendrils of sunlight. He remembers feeling things he's never felt before and being scared shitless because he didn't want to screw things up with his co-star. Jared remembers when he asked Sandy to marry him because he was terrified of what would happen if he was left with Jensen longer than he already had been. He remembers when their engagement was called off and how Jensen was there, hugging him, comforting him. Jensen became Jared's rock, his everything. He remembered getting drunk and spilling his heart out to Jensen, not even worried about the backlash that was sure to come in the morning. He remembers Jensen's soothing hands rubbing his back, pulling his hair away as he puked in the bathtub the next morning. He remembers Jensen admitting he felt the same.

It was the happiest moment of Jared's life because he than belonged to Jensen, every part of him. And Jensen gave his all to Jared. Small touches throughout the day, a bit more cuddling, hugs, lingering looks. It was all there and it was all new. It developed into their tv characters and then Wincest was trending every social media website. Jared and Jensen laughed about it, sharing small kisses in between reading what fans had to say. 

Of course the moment didn't last.

Five months into their relationship and Kripke calls them into his office. He stares hard at them, demanding to know of the rumors are true. Jensen looks scare shitless and Jared follows his lead. Jared would love to outright say that Jensen was his but he left the decision to Jensen. After a few moments, Jensen confirms their relationship to Kripke. Eric wasn't mad per say, he was more worried then anything. He wanted their relationship to be kept a secret for the time being because CW was on his ass about the supposed "gay co-stars".

The boys understood, didn't like it but understood. They tried to keep the touching to a minimum but flirting with each other was a second nature now. They wouldn't be Jensen and Jared without it. They tone down their more intimate movements, keeping a bit of a wider distance between each other. Apparently, that wasn't enough. CW assigned Jensen a girlfriend to keel the rumors at bay.

Danneel Harris was a beautiful woman with pretty red hair and sparkling brown eyes. He could see Jensen with her. She was on the show One Tree Hill and a model. Her sense of humor was witty and she was an overall sweet girl. Jared noticed when she first walked in how her eyes flew past Jared and gazed in awe at Jensen, which was understand because Jensen is gorgeous. Jensen didn't seem to notice and smiled, shaking hands and introducing them. Danneel was excited to be Jensen's _fake_  girlfriend and Jared was just happy that Jensen had someone to look out for him. He felt a bit threatened by Danneel's position though but he played nice, finding it hard to hate someone so genuine.

Three months later, Jared regrets being nice.

Eveything was about Danneel now, even when it's just Jared and Jensen. Jared's lover will go on and on about _this joke Danneel said_  or _she's really sweet, Jay. I think we will be good friends._  Yeah right! Every time Jared sees Danneel she is eye-fucking his boyfriend. Jensen is as oblivious as ever and doesn't notice, paying the role of perfect boyfriend.

Except with his  _actual_  boyfriend. 

Jensen had never neglected Jared before and it was new. He didn't like it one bit. Jared was a whore for Jensen's attention but with Danneel in the picture, Jared has fallen to second place on Jensen's pedestal of priorities. Danneel wants to go to these charity events, she wants Jensen to drive her to the mall, she wants Chinese for dinner so they eat Chinese. Jared didn't have anything against charities or going to the mall or even Chinese food! What he had a problem with was Danneel canstantly seeking Jensen's attention and Jared being left behind. Like tonight.

Jensen _promised_  it was going to be their date night. Just Jared and Jensen, ordering pizza and watching Die Hard, probably make out, etc. But he gets a call around three saying that Jensen was going to be late home because he was with Danneel and needed to do some things. Jared's heart felt crushed and he feels like sobbing and crawling into his and Jensen's (guess it's mostly his now) bed and never get up again. Stalking into the kitchen and opening a small cupboard, he smiled in relief as he saw an almost full bottle of Jack Daniels that Jeff gave them as a congrats thing. He takes it with only one thought in mind. 

When Jensen returns home later that night, around six, he is shocked to see Jared curled up on the couch, an empty bottle of Jack Daniels hanging out of his slack grip. Jared doesn't even notice him, to drunk to really process anything other than his heartbreak.

"Jay?" Jensen asked worriedly, kneeling next to his lover, taking the bottle out of his grip. Jared whined low in his throats before meeting eyes with Jensen.

"J'n?"

"What are you doing, dude?" Jensen asked, hand coming up to gently palm Jared's cheek but Jared flinched away. "Jared, what's wrong?"

"You d'nt care an-anym're," Jared stated so plainly that Jensen felt himself, tense at the utter certainty in his voice.

"What're you talking about, babe?"

"Danneel."

And there is the root to most of these problems. And suddenly, Jared is word vomiting everything, about how he hated being alone and how Jensen keeps abandoning him for his fake girlfriend when he has a real boyfriend waiting for him at home. Jensen felt guilt crash heavy against his chest.

"Oh, Jay,"

"M'sorry," Jared whispered, wiping away some tears that welled in his eyes. Jensen leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly, nose inhaling the scent that is Jared. 

"Jared, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for," Jensen reassures him, kissing Jared's neck softly. Jared just let out a miserable sniff, curling away from the affection he had been craving for the last few months. Jensen frowned at Jared's refusal of him before a small smirk settled on his face. "C'mon Jay. Smile for me?"

Jensen's fingers drew carefully deliberate circles into the dip of Jared's sides, relishing in the sharp squeal escaping his drunk lover. Jensen immediately straddled Jared, effectively pinning him down before attacking one of Jared's sweet spots, his little tummy. His fingers drew little patterns around the ticklish belly button while other scratched the rim and around it, making the younger man cackle loudly.

"J-Jehehehehensen! Stohohohohop!!"

"Sorry Jay I have a lot to make up more," Jensen swirled his finger into Jared's belly button, earning a sharp buck of the hips and a loud yelp. When Jensen hit the spot right under Jared's bellybutton, Jared fully turned toward him, batting at Jensen's hands. Of course, his drunken mind made eye-to-hand coordination suck and he flailed aimlessly. 

Jensen chuckled and moves to Jared's flanks, squeezing the soft flesh. Jared howled loudly, eyes shut tightly and a wide grin on his face. Jensen stared down fondly, a small ache in his chest starting to grow. He rested his chin on Jared's tummy, the soft hair of scruff gently rubbing the skin. He bounced with Jared's laughter, eyes crinkling. 

"I've missed this, Jay. I've missed you so much it hurts," Jensen sighed wistfully before blowing a huge raspberry on Jared's belly. Jared screeched loudly, kicking his feet out and clawing at the couch.

"JEHEHEHEN! STAHAHAHAP!! I-I CAHAHANANT BREHEHEHEAHAHATHE!"

"If you can talk and laught, then you can breathe, kiddo," Jensen teased. Jared whined through his laughter, weakly trying to escape. To be honest, he didn't mind the torture. Jensen was paying _attention_  to him. It wasn't about Danneel. Jensen was touching him, playing with him, teasing him, _loving him._

"JEHEHEHENSEHEHEN! NOOOOO! NOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHERE!" 

"Oh, I forgot this was a sweet spot for you," Jensen chuckled, continuing to squeeze Jared's thighs, each one had a hands firm grip. He let his forefingers reach to scratch at Jared's hips, smiling brightly as the younger man bucked up.

Jensen worked his way down Jared's legs, tickling his calves and around his anckles before finally stopping at his feet.

"No!" Jared choked out, face red and hair matted to his forehead. "P-Plehehease don't tihihickle my fehehehet."

Jensen smiled sweetly at his young lover, "I love you." Was all he said before scratching along the sensitive soles. Jared, honest to god, _screamed_  with laughter, fists banging wildly on the couch. Jensen smirked, holding the feet tightly to his chest so they didn't escape. His fingers expertly mapped out all the ticklish crevices along Jared's feet, the balls, the lines along the soles and even the sides and tops of his feet. 

Jared was wailing with laughter, tears of mirth (the only kind he should have) trailing down his rosy red cheeks. Jensen snickered fondly at him, playfully wiggling under the toes. Jared squealed, mouth stuck open with giggling laughter before falling hoarse, only able to mouth his pleas for mercy. Finally, the older of the two pulled away, the younger pulling in breath with big desperate gulps. The hazel eyes filled with mirth gazed at the fond emerald green, Jensen pushing Jared's hair away from his eyes.

"Jay, look... I know things have been difficult with Danneel around. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend to you lately and I am so _so_ sorry, babe. I love you so much, I don't think you even understand," Jensen explained, smiling softly at Jared. "I 'broke up' with Danneel earlier today because I hated not being with you."

"But you liked being with her," Jared argued tiredly. "Every time we talked it was about Danneel."

"I was excited to have a new friend Jay. But then she started clinging and I never got to see you. I'd rather be with you, Jared. You're the only one for me."

"I love you," Jared whispered, like it was their little secret. Jensen smiled brightly, leaning down to kiss his nose. 

"I love you too, babe."

"Wait," a thought just occurred to Jared. "What about CW? They won't let us be together, Jen."

"Its already taken care of," Jensen cooed, smoothing down Jared's hair. "That's why I was late tonight. I was talking to them, told them that I wanted to be with you and only you. I fought for us, Jay. I should have said no to Danneel in the beginning but I fought for us. They're letting us stay together babe!"

"What?!" Jared gaped, a wide smile on his face. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I managed to convince them. Sam and Dean are going to have to stay strictly platonic but you and me, Jare, we can be together all we want."

Jared sniffed, feeling his eyes well up. Curse his intoxicated state, he was feeling things! Jensen was there, wiping his eyes and swooping down to lift Jared up, taking them to _their_  bedroom. It shouldn't be possible, Jared was a big guy, but Jensen was always able to do the unexpected.

"Your batman," Jared whispered against Jensen's neck, making the older man chuckle, kissing his head.

"Only for you, Jay."

Jared selfishly loved that. Next time, he wouldn't share his Jensen.

 

**(BETTER WATCH OUT MISHA!!!)**


End file.
